onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Литл Орз-младший
| jname = リトルオーズJr. | rname = Ritoru Ōzu Junia | ename = Орз Младший | first = Глава 554; Эпизод 463 | affiliation = Его собственная команда; Альянс с Пираты Белоуса | occupation = Пират; Капитан | birth = 12 февраля | jva = Keiji Hirai | bounty = Неизвестно |ca=Ozu Jr.}} Маленький Орз младший, также известный как Орз III, капитан пиратов, который является потомком Орза и союзником Пиратов Белоуса. Он является одним из нескольких пиратов из Нового Мира, которые вместе с Белоусом отправились спасать Эйса от казни Мирового Правительства. Внешний вид Орз Младший аномально большой гигант, его рост примерно такой же как у двух гигантов, его прозвище происходит от того, что он по-прежнему меньше Орза, который был как 4 гиганта высотой. Его общая форма и силуэт сильно напоминают его предка. У него желто-зеленая кожа и оранжевые волосы достигающие ног, которые выглядят довольно маленькими по сравнению с его большим животом и предплечьями. У него большие клыки и рога указывающие вверх, похожие на черные треугольники брови, и щетина на подбородке. Он также носит три черепа на бисерном ожерелье, а наиболее заметной его вещью является гигантская шляпа, которую Эйс сделал для него''One Piece Manga'' - Vol. 57 Chapter 555 and Episode 464, Little Oars Jr. remembers Ace's kindness as he desperately tries to save Ace., которую он обычно носит на спине на манер Луффи. Так же он носит открытую спортивную черную куртку, немного похожую на пиджак, его живот защищает стальная пластина и черный пояс обитый мехом. Галлерея Личность Орз Младший показан очень добрым и заботливым в глубине души. Как показано в воспоминаниях, он был бездомным и ценил небольшие вещи, такие как шляпа, которую Эйс сделал для него. Он так же показан очень решительным и лояльным, когда пошел напрямую через линию фронта спасать Эйса, несмотря на повреждения которые ему нанесли Бартоломью Кума, Гекко Мория и Донкихот Дофламинго. Это показывает его и его предков как очень решительных и выносливых, что контрастирует с их жестокой и безжалостной натурой. Отношения Эйс В воспоминаниях показано, что Орз был хорошим другом Эйса, что символизирует гигантская шляпа сделанная Эйсом для него. Ради их дружбы Орз Младший отправляется спасать Эйса рискуя своей жизнью и здоровьем. Команда left|230px| Команда Орза Младшего. Его команда состоит из людей нормального размера, которые имитируют его, используя оранжевые волосы и клыки. Они заботятся о своем капитане, что показано в флешбеках, они проявляли заботу о его благополучии, когда он предпочел сидеть на холоде под дождем, вместо того чтобы быть в убежище.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 556 and Episode 464, Little Oars Jr.'s crew cry out for their captain as he is injured. Сила и способности thumb|230px|Орз Младший поднимает корабль дозора. Как гигант огромных размеров Орз Младший имеет невероятную силу, достаточную для того чтобы поднять два линейных корабля флота и корабль Белоуса и бросить их, первые для того чтобы уничтожить, и второй чтобы помочь своим союзникам проникнуть внутрь базы флота. Он так же имеет невероятную силу духа, выносливость и болевой порог, так как получив травмы в бою с тремя Шичибукай, включая дозорных и артиллерию не потерял решимости спасти Эйса, и снова поднялся на ноги после короткого перерыва. Обычные выстрелы из пушек кажется мало влияют на него. Он легко смог победить вице-адмирала Лакруа и только получив огромное количество повреждений он потерял сознание. Оружие Little Oars Jr. carries around a gigantic sword fitting his size. It has a broad blade with a single cutting edge, and a long hilt with a red hilt-wrapping. When not in use, it's seen resting on its owner's right hip, suggesting that Little Oars Jr. is left-handed, or even ambidextrous. When in his hands, the sword becomes a terrifying weapon, as the sheer force behind his blows can shatter almost any other weapon, including those wielded by other giants. The blade was destroyed when Little Oars Jr. was hit by Kuma's Ursus Shock. История Прошлое Sometime in the past, Little Oars Jr. and Ace became friends. As a gesture of friendship, Ace gave Little Oars Jr. a kasa, which he learned to make in the Wano Country, though it took him three tries since he burned the previous two due to his Mera Mera no Mi powers. Having been given such a great gift, Little Oars Jr. was able to happily stay in the wide open without getting wet from rain, hot from the sun, or having snow pile up on his head. Казнь Эйса When Little Oars Jr. found out that Ace was to be executed, he and his crew immediately joined Whitebeard's forces to save him. At Marineford, Little Oars Jr. plowed through the Marine forces regardless of his own health and safety. Having recklessly charged into the defending marines, he was struck by Kuma's Ursus Shock and had his right leg severed by Doflamingo. Despite his severe wounds, Little Oars Jr. pressed ever forward, determined to save his old friend. However, just as he was about to reach Ace, Little Oars Jr. was impaled by Moriah through the chest. Unable to go on, he collapsed on the battlefield, allowing his allies to use the route he had opened up to invade the bay. After this many believed he had died from his injuries. As the battle went on, his collapsed body unintentionally continued to help his allies as it had landed right on top of a section of the mechanical siege wall surrounding the island. Due to the massive weight of his body, it prevented the Marines to fully raise the section up. To further put a wrench in their tactics, his blood was also clogging up the machine's gears. Doing so gave his allies a chance to infiltrate the Marines' defenses. As his allies and the Marines tried to deal with this development, Little Oars Jr. awoke.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 564, Little Oars Jr.'s body and blood stop the Marines' siege wall from raising up fully.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 565-566, Little Oars Jr. wakes back up and aids his allies. Having woken up and gone back into the battle, Little Oars Jr. was instructed by Whitebeard to hold his ground in order to aid the other pirates with a decisive tactic using his strength. With the last hidden ship of Whitebeard surfacing and his allies on board, Little Oars Jr. carried the ship out of harm's way, straight through the hole in siege wall he created, and into the plaza of Marineford. Having aided his allies, Little Oars Jr. was knocked unconscious again by cannon fire. His fate after the war is currently unknown. Основные сражения *Пираты Белоуса и их союзники vs. Флот и Шичибукай **Орз Младший против Вице-Адмиралов Момонга, Далматин, Онигумо, и другие **Орз Младший против дозорных Гигантов **Орз Младший против Бартоломью Кума, Донкихот Дофламинго и Гекко Мория Прочее thumb|Флаг пиратов Орса. * Его корабль можно увидеть рядом с другими кораблями союзными с флотом Белоуса.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 551 and Episode 460, Little Oars Jr.'s ship is seen alongside the other pirate ships allied with Whitebeard's fleet. Его веселый роджер это череп напоминающий его лицо, с массивными рогами, кости пересекают его крест накрест, как у Пиратов Белоуса'. * Его флаг указывает что он является третьим в семье, кто носит имя своего предка . * Даже будучи его потомком он не такой большой как Орз: Орз был ростом больше чем три гиганта, тогда как Орз Младший ростом с двух . Тем не менее в аниме он показан такой же высоты как и его предок. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Little Oars Jr. it:Little Odr Junior